The present inventors have proposed a block-shaped three-dimensional model replicating a body cavity such as a blood vessel and the like of a subject (see patent document 1 and non-patent document 1). This three-dimensional model is obtained by laminate shaping a body cavity model such as a blood vessel and the like based on tomogram data of a subject, surrounding the circumference of the body cavity model by a molding material of a three-dimensional model, hardening the molding material of the three-dimensional model, and then removing the body cavity model.
By employing an elastomer material such as silicone rubber and the like as the molding material of the three-dimensional model, it is possible to observe a dynamic deformation of a cavity (a product replicating the blood vessel and the like) when liquid is sent or a catheter is inserted into the cavity.
Furthermore, the present inventors have proposed a membranous three-dimensional model (see, non-patent document 2).
Furthermore, the present inventors have proposed a three-dimensional model configured by using a gel-like base material (see, non-patent document 3).                [Patent document 1] International Publication No. WO 03/096308        [Non patent document 1] “Medical model for operation, which replicates the cavity of the cerebral blood vessel” (Proceeding of the 20th Robot Academic Study, 2002)        [Non patent document 2] “Study on operation simulator based on living body information subjecting to an operation of the neuroendovascular surgery.” (Lecture Proceeding of robotics and mechatronics, 2003)        [Non patent document 3] “Surgery simulation three-dimensional model replicating the cerebrovascular cavity.” (Proceeding of the 12th Japan Society of Computer Aided Surgery, 2003)        